True Magic
by Fantastic Hufflepuff
Summary: Joshua Tucker believes he'll have the worst summer at Disney World. Little does he know he'll help his new friends save their world, all the while he needs to remember what it was truly like believing in the magic of Disney.
1. Intro

I don't own Disney obviously. Or Once Upon a Time, if you want to think of it in that way. But just so you know, I have never seen that show, nor do I ever plan on it. This is more of a kid friendly fanfic. Future chapters will be longer, this is just the intro. The two main leads and the rest of my OCs are live action, the Disney characters are as they usual are, cartoon, and or live action.

Anyhow, still enjoy, and let me know what you think.

* * *

How did it come to this? Being stuck in a cold, wet cellar, being bitten at by rats, and terrorized from the bats hanging from the ceiling. This was truly a cliché. And being with the strangest and most importantly, complete clichés of characters didn't help.

15 year old Joshua Tucker sat in the dark, looking around at his fellow group of misfits who have been captured by pirates. He knew exactly what his family would have done in Disney World if he was still there. Well, he was there, but really not... there. We'll get to that later. They would have been having a good time, seeing the parks, enjoying the attractions, and afterwards, relaxing at the hotel. But instead, Josh now finds himself locked in the cellar of a ship full of pirates in another world.

As he got up, continuing to find a way out of there, he picked up a candlestick. "Ahh, Monsieur, I believe we are trapped", said the talking candlestick.

"Yeah, I kind of got that", said Josh, taking his frustration out on an old chair. "Thanks, Lumiere."

An equally angry prisoner flew around the small room, looking for a way out. Zazu was a very strict bird. He let out an irritated sigh as he rested on one of the bars. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, you scoundrel", he yelled at Josh. "It's because of you, that for the first time ever, the villains will triumph. Our worlds will forever be destroyed."

Josh scoffed, putting Lumiere back down next to an unconscious Finley, the flying monkey. "Only if we let the villains win, which, won't happen."

"And how do you suggest we get out of here?", argued Zazu, shaking his wings free of the cobwebs.

"We'll find a way", said Josh, trying desperately to believe himself.

But, let's go back to the beginning.

* * *

AN - This is just kind of a prologue if you can all it that. A small snippet of what's to come.

Have any theories on what is happening? Let me know in a review, or PM me. I'd love reading them.


	2. Crazy

An- Let me know what you think!

* * *

"This isn't where I wanted to go, Mom. You know this", complained Josh as him and his family passed the crowded gates and into the entrance of the Magic Kingdom.

His mother muttered something about not the perfect time to discuss this. Her and her husband were looking at the map, all the while pushing their two year old son in his stroller, and made sure to keep holding the hand of Josh's 6 year old sister, Heidi. Ever since she was told by her parents they were coming to Disney World, she wouldn't stop blabbing about it to Josh, who felt differently about this trip.

Besides being the target from his sister's carsickness, and the long, hot hours spent in the car, this was the last place he wanted to spend his time. Sure, he liked it when he was a little kid, but he was a teenager now. His parents didn't seem to care though. And now he had to endure more of the hot weather, all the while pushing his way through crowds of people.

Josh looked at his father, whom he resembled, who still was upset with him when he wouldn't dress up as Peter Pan, to follow his family as they wore their costumes, his father was Captain Hook, his mom was Wendy, Heidi as Tinkerbell, and his brother, Wyatt was Michael. But Josh decided to wear his plain black t shirt with his jean shorts, leaving his black mop of hair, as messy as always.

"Mom, we have six more days here. I'm 15. Old enough to walk around by myself. How about it?"

She sighed, showing her exhaustion she desperately wanted to hide, all so the little ones would have fun. "This is supposed to be a family vacation. I know you don't appreciate us enough to spend time with us any other time. But-"

Dad lifted his hand to silence his wife. "No, no Jillian, he wants to act like an adult. Let him. And since he doesn't want to be seen with us for the rest of the day, he can pay for his own food and meet us when the park is about to close."

"But dad, you know I don't have any money."

His dad looked sarcastic, one of the things his parents were that Josh hated. "Dad!"

Throwing his hands in the air, his dad picked up Heidi. "If you need us, we'll be in Fantasy Land. So, try not to need us. Come along, Darlings." And with that, Josh watched as his family disappeared into a crowd.

Sulking, and shoving his hands in his pockets, Josh mumbled some fowl words under his breath, and made his was down the main street. As he looked at the other cosplayers in suits pretending to be Disney characters, horse drawn carriages, and the endless carts selling toys, snacks, and balloons, not to mention the water fountain and the statue of Walt Disney holding hands with Mickey Mouse, he couldn't help but roll his eyes, and sit down on the nearest bench that was to the side of the castle.

It wasn't that Josh didn't want to have fun, but he knew all this stuff was childish, and there was just had to be a point in your life when you had to grow up. Obviously his parents hadn't learned that like he had.

Suddenly over all the noise, he heard a girl screaming. He turned around on the bench and saw a girl dangling from a really tall tree, her arms the only thing supporting her. But she didn't look frightened, instead she looked like she was having the time of her life. She spotted many people looking at her curiously, some trying to figure out a way to get her down. The moment she looked at Josh directly, she seemed to brighten up even more.

"Hey kid, come here!", she yelled. He hesitated for a moment wondering if it was worth it. He thought, if she were to fall and he was there to catch her, he'd look pretty manly. So, reluctantly, hands still in his pockets, very slow paced, he walked over to the tree, looking up at her.

"Yeah?", he yelled back up. Because of the sunlight, he could tell she had short, curly, auburn hair, a red and black plaid shirt, and dark blue jean overalls. Her shoes were black sneakers.

"Wanna come up here, too? You look bored!", she asked, happily.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway, though." As he turned to walk away, he heard, "Wait!". Before he could turn around to look up at her, she was falling towards him, until the next thing he knew, she land on top of him. He landed flat on his back, and she landed on top, her face very close to his.

She had dark blue eyes, along with the scent of pine trees. "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, still completely full of joy.

Josh took a deep breath. Her knees landed directly on his stomach once they collided. "No, of course not", he said sarcastically, gasping for air.

She giggled. "You're funny", she said, smiling, as she stood up, offering her hand to him. He took it, and the minute he stood up, he noticed she was almost the same height as him, but just barely. She looked about 14.

"What were you doing up there, anyway. Pull-ups?", asked Josh, staring at the branch she was dangling from. That had to be at least 5 feet from the ground.

"Sometimes. I usually do those for fun. But no, my friend, Elliott put me up there just to help me see how high I could go. He's quite the prankster."

Josh looked around, and besides the dozens of people walking by them, he saw nobody else remotely near them. "Well, where is he?".

She looked at him like he was losing it. "Don't you know anything? He's invisible. How can you be at Disney World, and not know that?", she scoffed.

"Okay", said Josh, uncertainly. This girl was dangling from the tallest tree in the park, talking about an invisible person, and she thought he was crazy?

"Hey, Elliott went back, and since I did see your family go on their own. Wanna hang out with me? It could be fun!", she asked, almost too enthusiastically.

"I don't normally hang out with girls."

"Oh, cool, then I guess I'll be the first! Let's go to the Haunted Mansion ride. Don't be fooled by the ghosts. Those fake ones are made to look scarier than they actually are. The real ones are really mellow." The moment she grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from the center of the Magic Kingdom, he knew two things, she was definitely crazy, and he regretted how hot he suddenly felt at her touch. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Josh."

"Cool name", she said, still pulling him along, not looking back. "I'm Wesley."


	3. Fun

After Josh had accompanied Wesley on the Haunted Mansion ride, he was certain she was crazy. He figured she was too into Disney, especially when she kept going on about how everything fake at the park seemed tacky compared to the real things.

When they past a guy dressed up as Gaston, she noted Gaston was gone after his fight with the Beast. Josh knew that already but she told him in a strangely specific way. Or how they went on the Pirates of the Carribean ride, she said Captain Jack Sparrow sometimes hid in the attraction. Josh argued that that was just a robot, Wesley argued that true it was a robot, but the real Captain Jack liked to make sure nobody was stealing his treasure.

Up until lunch time, the two went on rides and watched most of the shows that were preformed. They took a break to split a soft pretzel. Josh didn't have any money, but Wesley paid for it by change.

"It's all I have. You can only get so much out of the fountain", she explained.

"You took that change from the fountain? How did you do that without anyone seeing you?", asked Josh.

Wesley immediately looked as though she said the wrong thing, and tried to steer away from the question. "Anyway, Josh. You're from Florida?"

"Uh, no. New York. And to be honest I'd rather spend the start of summer there, tham here." He looked like he felt; annoyed and angry.

"Well, you can still have fun here, too. My mom met my dad here. She loved it here more than anywhere else in the world. She even came up with a motto, she loved Disney so much. She loved her motto, she used it to make my name. When Everyone Sings Loves Easily Yours. Corny, yeah, but I like it."

"That's kind of cool", Josh said, checking his watch. "Better get going, the park is closing."

"Okay", said Wesley, still sitting.

As Josh got up, he watched as Wesley remained where she was. "You coming?", he asked, even though he didn't quite care.

"Actually. My dad will be around. We don't really like the same rides, so we split up sometimes."

"Yeah, that's what my family did, too."

"Not much fun when you're alone, huh?", asked Wesley.

"You were alone today."

"I'm never alone", she said, looking very smug.

Rolling his eyes, Josh took one more long look at her, then began pushing his way through the crowd to the front gates.

As Wesley watched him leave, she could only think of two things. One, she hoped she would see him tomorrow. And two, she couldn't wait to tell Zazu about this.

* * *

Future chapters will be longer, I promise.


	4. Magic

Waiting inside a women's restroom was easy for the skinny girl. All she had to do was hide in the stall for about an hour and a half, just enough time to be sure the staff had gone.

Normally she would bravely walk out of the stall and listen at the door, so she was sure nobody was at that exact restroom. Wesley took to a habit where she would count to 700 in her head. That would be the perfect time because she knew that was when everyone was gone and the park had officially closed. Ironically, there was only one guard on duty, but he was easy to fool. She didn't know his exact name, so she called him Dunce.

Slipping out of the bathroom stall, she stared around the dark, silent grounds, seeing only the fountain with Walt and Mickey.

Knowing the coast was clear, and that Dunce was making his rounds near the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse, Wesley ran as fast as she could to the side entrance of Cinderella's castle. As you may guess, the door was locked. But a special friend of Wesley's gave her a key that could fit any lock.

Smiling as she pulled the key from her overall pocket, she easily put the key in the lock and after she heard the click, she quickly put the key back in her pocket, stepped inside, and locked the door.

She sighed with relief, as she leaned her back against the door, staring up the steps she had to climb to get to the bedroom.

It didn't take long for her to run up considering Dash Parr had been helping her practice. The moment she reached the many rooms in the fake, yet still beautiful towers that were the top of the castle, she had to stop in the door way and take a moment to stare at the beautiful canopy bed that was all hers.

She knew that families would often rent the bedroom for them and their children, on those days, she took refuge on the carousel. But she enjoyed the days where the beautiful quilts and sheets belonged to her. She also took comfort in the rest of the room; a tiny bathroom, small kitchen, and a window that was above the park, did make a nice view. Perfect to keep an eye on Dunce.

Immediately, running over to the bed, she kneeled down to pull out a book, that was very old, yet sustainable, enough for her to hold it. She realized the usual brown and white cover of the book and the yellow pages have changed to silver and gold. Confused, she put the book down on the desk, and opened it.

Staring at the new characters that appeared in the book, made her nod. "Well, there have been more remakes lately. But I suppose seeing BFG might be fun."

Flipping to a page that remained in the middle, she smiled as she stared at a picture of a small, brightly colored bird. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him the news, but she wanted to tell him quick. Pointing to the bird on the page, she whispered his name and a bright light began to form across the page, until a small hurricane of light started rising from the book. And with a small clap, the bird featured on the page had come to life, right in front of Wesley.

As he flew steady in front of her, she smiled, already used to seeing him, while she closed the book. "Zazu, I have something to tell you", she said, twiddling her fingers.

Zazu, with his usual know it all expression, flew over and landed on her shoulder. "Frankly my dear, I haven't got the time. Granted, you did save me. I was under the bosom of a rhinoceros", he said, gagging.

"Okay, um, listen-", continued Wesley, only to be interrupted by Zazu, yet again.

"And to think, Mufasa put me in charge of his son, who doesn't listen to a single word I say-"

"Must suck-"

"And now I have no idea where he is. So, my dear I must go back. It's quite important-"

"I met someone-", she finally confessed, refusing to stare at him, already knowing he was listening to her. He immediately flew in front of her, so they were face to face. His expression completely serious.

"And whom did you meet?", he asked, his eyes locked on hers.

Wesley wasn't scared of him, even from the day they met, the day she decided he was going to be her conscience, and her guardian, (not that she would ever tell him that, of course.) "A boy."

From the moment she said that, the bird, plopped onto the desk. "Oh, of course! Wait! You have met plenty of other children. What am I worried about?"

"Well, I actually spent time with him. And he might be different, I mean, rude and a bit weird, but you should never judge people right away, correct?", she said, smiling, but frowned when she saw the bird was not persuaded.

"You don't know that. Anyone in that park could be watching us, a spy, a murderer, a traitor. Anyone who has the slightest idea that we are here, could destroy us all."

She rolled her eyes, here he was again jumping to conclusions. Letting out a sigh, crossing her arms, she smirked. "When we first met, you didn't think _I_ was dangerous."

Zazu ruffled his feathers. "Yes, but you are a child. What damage can you do?"

"He's a child, too. You don't have anything to worry about. Nobody else is here, well, except for Dunce, but he isn't too bright." She had gone over to the bottom drawer and pulled out a tee shirt that was three times her size. "Turn around."

Zazu reluctantly did as he was told as she got undressed and put the giant shirt on her that reached down to her knees.

"Okay", said Wesley, making her short red hair look more wild than it normally did.

Zazu turned back around, and flew to the bed post as she pulled the covers over her after she had gotten in bed. Staring down at her, his expression changed from disapproval to concern. "Have you thought about what we talked about", he asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not doing it."

He plopped down on the pillow next to her, she turned to him. "My dear, you can't stay here forever", he said, his voice soft.

"Don't you want me to?", asked Wesley.

"Of course I do, but-", he gently brushed one of his wings against her cheek. "You have to stop refusing to grow up. You won't remain a child forever."

"I know. And when I do get older I can start my own life. But I'm never going back", she said, her voice full of determination.

Zazu chuckled, as he lay next to her. "I suppose the story can wait for me. You are one stubborn child."

Wesley smiled. "Where do you think I learned that from?"

After a few more minutes, the pair slowly descended into a very deep sleep.

* * *

AN- Remember to review :)


	5. Dull

AN- I promise, the adventure will happen very soon.

* * *

The sun shining through the painted glass still allowed Wesley to feel how warm it was. As she stretched and sat up, happily staring about the room, then at her best friend, (another thing she would never tell him), sleeping next to her. It was about the time the employees would start coming to work, and she knew that it was the time to hide in the bathroom closest to the castle.

She quickly got up, collected the clothes that were in another drawer. Staring at the black shorts and the dark purple short sleeve shirt, she silently congratulated herself for secretly taking them from someone's bag when they went swimming. However, she realized she hadn't taken the coins from the fountain last night. "Oh well. There has to be some change on the street."

After putting the clothes on, she stared at the book that remained on the desk. "Zazu!", she exclaimed, waking the bird in a sweat.

"Oh! Oh, my dear don't do that!", he said, panting. "What is it?", he asked, calming down.

"I want you to come with me today. Maybe Josh will be here again, and I want you to meet him."

Zazu once again ruffled his feathers, and stared at her. "I'm sorry. But I have no interest in dealing with a possible juvenile delinquent. Besides, I must return to find Simba. Knowing him, he might be in big trouble", he said, flying over to the desk, next to the book, waiting for Wesley to open it. "Perhaps I'll come back later."

She glanced at the ground then back at him. "People always say that", she said sadly.

The bird stared at her with concern. He gestured her to come closer, with a flick of his wing. She reluctantly kneeled close to him. Zazu occasionally did what he usually did and brushed his wing gently against her cheek. "I promise, Wesley." He smiled, which caused her to smile.

"Okay", she said calmly, opening the book to his page, and watched as he flew up and dove right into the book. The moment he returned, she closed it and placed it back under the bed.

Then, as fast as she could, she ran down the steps, checking she had made sure she kept the key in her pocket, and made it to the door. Slowly, she opened the door, peeked out, and saw the coast was clear. She immediately ran to the restroom, and entered one of the stalls. Wesley also figured out to wait for a long line of women to enter the restroom, and leave when nobody could even tell she had been hiding there.

Once that happened, she emerged from the stall, washed her hands, and left the busy unit, making her way to Fantasy Land. But the thought of Josh came back to her and she decided to wait near the entrance to see if he would really come back. She hoped he would.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hotel, Josh and his family sat in the breakfast area, finishing up. He was thankful nobody in his group decided to cosplay today. He still planned on walking by himself today, but if he was forced to stay with them, he felt it lucky they wouldn't embarrass him.

2 year old Wyatt was being difficult trying to finish his cereal, Josh's mother and father were reading the maps, and Heidi was driving him crazy, as she sang that Frozen song, "Let It Go", for the fourth time today.

"Heidi. Shut it", he said, loud enough so only she could hear.

She responded by scrunching up her face, and sticking her tongue at him.

He stared at his parents, annoyed that they refused to listen to him. He tried nonstop to persuade them to let him stay in the hotel, but it was a no go.

And an hour later, they packed up into the car and made their way up the road towards Disney World.


End file.
